


An Apple a Day

by 21CrumbledShadows12



Series: The Bad Seeds Series [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Adelaide was right, Arguing, Doctor - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, HARD, Interruption, Love/Hate, Mind Fuck, Size Kink, Slow Build, Steamy Sex, fast, kind of, rough, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CrumbledShadows12/pseuds/21CrumbledShadows12
Summary: An apple a day keeps the doctor away, so they say. But Jacob doesn't really eat fruit anyways, does he?The great Jacob Seed never goes to the doctors. He absolutely hates the system and he believes it to insight weakness. But, Jacob might have to make one single exception, considering the massive rash that is covering him from head to toe. His brothers refer him to the best doctor in all of Hope County, and the only one for that matter. So he goes in, aggravated and annoyed, only to be pleasantly surprised by what he finds.
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Jacob Seed/Reader, John Seed/Reader, Joseph Seed/Reader
Series: The Bad Seeds Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	An Apple a Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this a long time ago as kind of a brain doodle and when I found it just a few days ago I couldn't help myself if you get what I mean. ;)
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> P.S. At the bottom I have some bonus features that pair with this story nicely. Who knows, I meet even make some one shots based off of them.

“Jacob Seed?” Your eyes laid upon the most beautiful man you had ever seen. He had put in for an appointment for today, but you hadn’t been expecting him to actual show up. John came by just last week to pick up his meds and Joseph and Faith came by nearly everyday to tell you how kind you were. You rarely ever looked upon the Great Jacob Seed, especially not in your office, so it made you wonder as to why he was here. Although, you already knew it was because you were a doctor and people went to doctors when they needed help. Yet, it made you wonder even further when you recognized that Jacob doesn’t ever come to people for help, especially the doctor. He was always depicted to you as a man at the peak of physical condition. His whole campaign, as you had heard, was built around the premise of being strong. You very much doubted this man had recently suffered any ailments that would warrant him to come to you, a doctor. Not to mention, his hatred for the system that you were a part of. You straightened up, not showing any nervousness or fear. Jacob stoically looked down at you, the man was a giant. He didn’t say a word or move a muscle.

“What can I help you with today?”

“I have rashes on my body.” Straight to the point, no funny games and hardly any explanation. You nodded your head, making sure to take note of it on your clipboard. 

“Follow me, Jake-“

“Don’t call me that.” He sternly growled, not without sending shivers down your spine did he take a step closer to you.

“Alright, let’s go then.” You rolled your eyes, gesturing for him to enter a room with a measuring stick and a scale. “Um... I guess just...”

“I’m 6’3.” He said, then stepped up to the scale as you wrote that down; you weren’t going to doubt Jacob’s words. He weighed a whopping 240 pounds, the man was pure muscle. You couldn’t contain the light blush that coated your cheeks. You weren’t anywhere near that weight, Jacob could easily crush you if he wanted. You forced yourself to remain fearless and brave, despite this fact. Jacob wasn’t here to hurt you, he was here to get help for that rash. However, the fact that he wasn't as generous or compassionate as his siblings did not leave your mind. You led him into the exam room and instructed him to sit on the bed, taking his blood pressure and heart rate. It appeared that he was perfectly healthy, so you just went on with the rest of the visit. Maybe the quicker you went the less he would want to kill you.

“You will destroy those records as soon as we finish.” It wasn’t even a question, it was a demand. A demand you would not adhere to, no matter who Jacob Seed was and what he was capable of. You were stubborn and headstrong. Many Hope Country residents on both sides of this conflict did not wish to aggravate you because this was a neutral domain. Nobody could risk losing Hope County's prized doctor should they ever find themselves in a compromising medical situation. Here in your office you were the one in charge. You kept everyone else’s records safe, his were no different. Your office was a safe haven and his records would be safe here.

“No, your records will be fine here. No one is going to take them.” 

“I said, you will destroy them.” You glared at him, he gave you a glare equally as strong if not stronger.

“Mr. Seed, I have to keep your records in case something happens to you or-“

“Never had them before, why do’ya need them now?” He snarled, watching you as you moved about the room, grabbing gloves and then utensils you might need for unusual rashes.

“Because you never came here before, you are my patient now and I am going to keep your records whether you like it or not. Now can we get this over with so you can get back to your work?” Jacob’s eyes were by no means submissive when he nodded his head. If anything, they were inquisitive, like he was asking a question. How was it that you, a tiny little female, were able to contest his demands like that? When no one else, not even Joseph could. “Tell me about this rash. Are you allergic to anything? Show it to me.” That changed his behavior entirely and he looked away as if in deep thought.

“Can’t you just get me medicine for it?”

“Not really, no. I have to see it, diagnose it and then medicate it.” His jaw tightened as he looked over you warily.

“They are in places where I have to remove my clothes.” You paused, you were going to be probably one of the few people in this world to see Jacob Seed undressed. You didn’t know what clothes he’d be removing, but anything would show a glimpse of the skin that you had only dreamed of touching. It was hard to be professional, when your patient was a man that you had pined after every time you had the chance to get a good look at him. He was such a man, a man that knew what he wanted, a man that knew how to get what he wanted. He had this dominating personality, this confidence that you found extremely attractive, and boy was he so sure of himself because of it. Did he know what he could do to a woman? Did he realize that there were hundreds of other women in Hope County that wanted a piece of him? Adelaide Drubman was very vocal about her attraction towards him, and her attraction to John also. You were also more than positive that one time, Mary and you had played a drunken game of Fuck, Marry, Kiss and Jacob Seed was in both of your 'fuck' categories.

It was simple really, Jacob was desired because he seemed so untouchable. You hadn't heard about him being with anybody, but you were sure that it happened. Jacob took what he needed and every man’s most primal urges included sex and power. You tried hard not to think about how much you wanted him, another name to the list of so few that had actually gotten close enough to get in his pants. Then for a split second, this line of thought brought you into another realm of Jacob Seed. Were his brutal scars simply an outer shell, hiding a gooey center? Was Jacob capable of being kind? Of being loving? None of that was relevant right now though, you needed to focus.

“Okay, um... do you feel comfortable with that?”

“I don’t give a shit.” That didn’t seem to be a very wholehearted statement. You didn’t know how to handle the situation. There were always the men that were conscious of their bodies, then the ones that didn’t give a crap or the ones that probably pretended not to care. Sometimes you’d even find a patient who simply wanted a reason to show you their dick.

“Where is it?”

“Well,” He cleared his throat, then stood up. He lifted his army jacket off of his shoulders and placed it neatly over the back of a nearby chair. He had rashes all up and down his arms, up towards the bulging muscles of his biceps covered by the sleeves of a beige t-shirt. He held his forearms out to you, you went into doctor mode and stepped forward. You tenderly grabbed his biceps, ignoring the scars all over his arms and paying more attention to the problem at hand. “I’m not allergic to anything.”

“Where are the others?” He didn’t say a word as he started to unbuckle his belt and your eyes widened as you watched him, without hesitation, drop his pants. Well, there you have it: You have literally gotten into Jacob Seed's pants. He wore black boxers that sat loosely on his hips, halfway on his bulky thigh. His legs were covered in the same rashes, your eyebrows furrowed. You glanced at him as you crouched down in front of him to press against the open welts. “They itch?”

“Yeah. Bad.” You stood up, turning your back to him you removed your gloves. He took that as a sign to pull his pants back up and buckle them. He sat back down onto the exam table. You leaned back against the wall and thought hard. It didn’t look like poison ivy and he said he wasn’t allergic to anything.

“You’ve never been allergic to anything in your life?”

“Nothing, ever.”

“Have you been near anything different lately?” It was then that you connected something. 

“I’ve been near plenty of things, it’s not a fucking allergy.” 

“It might be, you never know.” He didn’t look so happy with that answer and you, still being so stubborn, didn’t give a shit if he was happy about that or not. You had dealt with patients before who hated your diagnosis of the issue, was that your problem? No. You were just doing your job, the job that they had initially come to you for.

“I didn’t come here for you to give me a bunch of bullshit, doc.”

“It’s not my fault that you don’t like to believe the truth. You came here for answers and I am giving them to you. It’s not unlikely for your body to become allergic to things later in life, it’s just how it is. I’m allergic to-“

“I’m not allergic to anything, I know I’m not.”

“If it’s all over your body, maybe you are doing something that you didn’t do before that is making this happen.” He huffed, he must have not expected you to bite back like this but you aren’t a coward and you aren’t afraid of him. “Look, it’s not fun. I can run some tests and we can figure this out. If you don’t want to do that I make an ointment out of some of the flora around here, specifically for rashes like this.”

“I will just take the ointment. I don’t have time to figure out what I’m allergic to and I’d rather you not have that in your records.” You rolled your eyes again, the records were nothing for him to be worried about. You had people from all around Hope County, cult members or not that came here and they knew that this place was neutral ground.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Seed.” 

“You have quite the attitude Ms...”

“(Y/N), nobody knows me by my last name and I like it that way.”

“Shouldn’t you be treating your patients with more respect?”

“Hmm.” You shrugged, “If I wasn’t treating you with respect you would know and right now this is how I treat all of my patients. Just remember that you came to see me, not the other way around.” You exited into the other room to go get the ointment, removing your gloves in the process. You hadn’t realized how much of an ass Jacob Seed really was, he was nothing like his brothers. God forbid someone actually would try to take care of him, perhaps he really couldn't be such a lovely guy after all. You came back into the room with the ointment. He had thrown his jacket back on and was ready to leave. He went to snatch the medicine from you and you swiftly pulled it away from his reach. Your eyebrows furrowed with exasperation, meeting his fierce scowl.

“I’m not paying for this visit.” He deadpanned.

“I wasn’t going to say anything about payment.” You sighed, such a shame. He really was an attractive guy, if only he was willing to be a little less grumpy. “Put this on twice a day and take showers regularly, please. If it doesn’t go away in the next few days, or if it gets worse, come back.”

“If it doesn’t go away I’m going to a different doctor.” He grumbled lowly, pouting like a fucking baby.

“Good luck finding a doctor that’s better than me in a county that only has one doctor. Goodbye, Mr. Seed.” He stood there for a minute as you moved away towards your desk, shifting some paperwork around and such. When you glanced back over at him, you could have sworn you had caught the slightest bit of a smile on his face. He left the office and the tension followed with him. You hoped you wouldn’t ever see him again. Your hopes, however, did not come true. Jacob came back the next day, complaining about the rashes again. His entire energy was far different from that of the day before, so you took him into the back anyways. 

“It takes time,” You explained. “The ointment soothes for the first couple of hours but the rashes won’t go away for a couple of days.”

“It isn’t working, doc. I don’t know what to tell ya’. There is no difference.” God, he was so irritating! Nothing like his brothers. Was he not listening to you?!

“Will you please go and try to do as I said? I promise that it will work within the next few days, and if it truly doesn't we will have to get to the root of the problem but you have to follow my medical advice first.” He nodded, doing as you said but this time he actually said a polite goodbye. You didn’t see Jacob for a couple of days and when he came back you wondered if you had broken your promise.

“I’m here for those tests.”

“You mean the ones you told me you didn’t have time for.” You indirectly shot out, he chuckled slightly and nodded his head. You hadn’t ever seen him more amused in your life.

“I changed my mind, I figured I can make time for you.” That took you off guard, until you both had gotten into the room and you noticed he was utterly transfixed on your every move.

“So how does this go?”

“It’s called the scratch test. You will lay on the bed on your belly and I will put about a hundred different needles into your back, if any of the spots show significant irritation then you are allergic to them.”

“So this requires me to remove my shirt.” It wasn’t a question, but you answered it anyways. 

“Yes.” He didn’t waste any time, removing his jacket and shirt and laying onto the bed. All those inhibitions he was throwing around before, were out the window. He had so many scars on his body, so many bruises and burn marks that you wished you didn’t have to see them. Not that the sight of them bothered you, it was the pain that he carried with him that did. He was muscular for his age, however, the muscles were softened overtime on his belly and pectorals. He had thick tufts of orange hair that ran down under his belt. No wonder he was so desired for, he was fit and natural. “Let me go prepare the needles, it will only be about ten minutes. Just try to relax. Can I get you anything?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” You came back into the room a few minutes later with a plate of stacked up needles. They were small and individual so you could simply graze them along the skin, but you numbered them accordingly. You grabbed a permanent marker from the table and approached him. 

“You don’t mind if I write on you?”

“No silly shit.” He warned, causing you to let out a little giggle, so tempting. You put a set of numbers on his back so that you could match up the results. You paused at forty-eight when you realized there was a giant scar across the side of his back that you were about to write over. You sucked in a breath and bit your bottom lip, you couldn’t allow your emotions to get in the way. It was always hard seeing a patient with trauma. Like John, for instance, scars from years ago that had been given to him by a belt all over his back. It was hard to watch.

“Something wrong, doc?” Should you ask him if it was okay? Should you apologize? No, you didn’t apologize, he would think that’s weak anyways. 

“Nope.” You continued writing the numbers, after you finished you then moved over to the needles again. “Ready?”

“Just fucking get it over with.” You started the test, Jacob didn’t flinch and he didn’t even make a noise as you kept moving from number to number with the needles. When you finished then you left the room without another word, washing your hands and patiently waiting for the results to take their course. You sat down at your desk and tried to finish up bills and other things. It typically took about thirty minutes for the results to show. Jacob was patient, he could wait. You didn't really have anything else to explain to him and not really any other patients for the day, so this was the perfect time to get some paperwork completed.

“Jacob.” You called as you stood up from your desk and stacked a couple papers together. Just as you turned around you felt like you had ran into a brick house of flesh and sheets of muscle. You bounced back, falling against your desk you held yourself up. It was Jacob standing there with a glimmer of amusement written all over his face.

“Yeah?” He cornered you against your desk, some papers having slipped from the sides as your hands swatted at the surface.

“Um... the test should be-“

“I’ve been looking for a woman like you for a while now.” Your eyebrows furrowed and you cocked your head at him. What the hell was he going on about? Were you dreaming or something?

“This is extremely inappropriate.” You declared, standing up from your lean against the desk to push forward and escape. He didn’t budge, he was far too strong against you and so much bigger.

“Oh, don’t think I don’t know, Doctor.” He taunted playfully, you caught a smug grin on his lips and you weren’t sure how to react. “I see the way you look at me.” That made you angry, even though you wanted this more than a dog wanted their chew toy. He wasn't going to have the upper hand, not on you. And you had worked so hard at hiding it.

“Listen here, _Sir_.” You spat, pointing a finger against his chest. “I want you alright, but you are a fucking asshole.”

“That realization isn’t gonna stop ya, you like that I’m an asshole. You even like the idea of being fucked hard by me, the idea of being manipulated and controlled to do whatever I want.” Yeah, that was hot to you. The idea of losing control of the situation, no longer being in charge, it turned you on. That didn't mean that you would let him.

“You can't manipulate me or control me, I won't let you."

“You’re right, you’re just gonna do everything I say and you aren’t even going to protest.” He laughed, a laughter you had never expected to leave the eldest seed. He pressed hard against you and you could feel that impressive bulge you had tried so hard to avoid when he had dropped his pants the other day. He was right. You weren’t going to fight him on this because you wanted him, you wanted this. How far could you push him though? He wasn’t expecting you to do anything against him, so maybe you should. You bit your bottom lip, raising a hand up to grab his shoulder and you threw him a seductive look. He continued to grin like the Cheshire Cat who won, but he hadn’t won yet, not yet.

“Oh Mr. Seed, I’m not that easy. You’ve got to work for me to get inside of me.” His eyes widened slightly, but his smile hadn’t left his lips at all. His hands slowly trailing up to your hips and grabbing them with force. “You like the idea of that, don’t you? Well, you might not. I can be quite hard to attain.” You teased, licking your lips as you gave him a once over. He tilted his head forward to kiss you and you turned your head so he would get your cheek. He drew back and tried to reach his lips around to kiss you again and instead you pressed your hands against his pectorals and pushed against him with all your might. He took a step back, not having expected the strength from you. You took this as an opportunity to break past him and make a run for the door, but he was quick and he caught you by the waist. He pulled you back around to him, encircling his arms around you so you wouldn’t break free. You arms pressed firmly against his chest so you couldn’t move them. You raked your fingers through the hairs that resided there, playfully giving him that look again.

“That’s not so nice to do to a man, sweetheart.”

“Any man that’s wants to have me has to earn it.” 

“I would gladly do so if you’d give me the chance. Now sit yourself onto your desk over there and I will show you.”

“That’s not happening, Mister. That’s not how you get me to be yours.” He became really serious, still holding you as if you were his last breath. Because God, Jacob Seed had this look on his face that you swore no man had ever given you before. You weren't sure if it was lustful, or full on genuine. It was sending you so many signals, you just didn't know how to interpret them.

“Then how does a man get you to be theirs?”

“Well first he has to go sit his big ass onto the exam table again, so I can find out what’s wrong with him.” He smirked at that, releasing you as you requested. You didn't take Jacob to be the obedient type either, so that surprised you. He stepped back into the other room, you followed. He laid on his belly again and waited for you to come check his back. As you expected, there was about one number that had showed up very clearly as an allergy. It was just as you suspected. 

“Looks like you are allergic to-“ Before you could finish he had you picked up in his arms and pulled onto the exam table. Your body was pressed hard against his and once he had you under him, you were stuck. He gazed into your eyes as he used his hands to push your legs apart and settle himself between you.

“I got to the exam table, you figured out what was wrong, what else do you want, sweetheart?” You smiled, reaching up and pinching his chin between your fingers you brought him downward. He was expecting a kiss when your lips bypassed his cheek towards his ear.

“I want you to not call me 'sweetheart', Mr.Seed.” 

“Now you are just bossing me around. You don’t think I can’t take what I want?” He grumbled, this husky voice that sent shivers through her whole body and right to where it counted the most.

“You want me to give you what you want. You want to have full control over a powerful woman, an independent woman, and I’m not gonna give that to you if you just take me like this.” His eyes narrowed and he pulled away from you, considering you with this lustful look that spoke volumes to his sexual prowess.

“Sounds like we got each other figured out quite nicely. Nobody’s ever read me like that.” He nodded his head in approval. “That’s fucking sexy.”

“I’m not some one time thing ya’know? If I give myself to you, you belong to me too.” 

“Hmm...” He ground against you and you remained completely stoic, completely unloving, despite the pleasure it brought you. “I don’t think you want to be with a man like me.”

“I know I do, because I know what I want and I am always right.” He went in for what would have been an aggressive kiss, but again you looked away, he let out a low growl in response. 

“Let me have you.” He snarled in annoyance.

“Not until you earn it.”

“And what do you want me to fucking do?” He was getting impatient and Jacob was never impatient. 

“I want you to kiss me, but I want you to kiss me passionately. Fuck me in the gentlest way you can, as hard as you can. Let me feel you everywhere, let me touch you everywhere.” Jacob was about to speak, the look on your face was driving him crazy, and then the bell to the front door dinged. 

“Doctor Lady?” Someone called, it sounded a lot like Hurk. 

“Oh shit, you have to get off of me now.” Jacob was hesitant, if it was up to him he would have fucked you whether someone else was there or not. He got up, all the while sporting a pout on his face. Just as Hurk turned the corner you had fixed yourself up and had closed the door to the exam room, giving Jacob one more alluring glance over your shoulder.

“Hurk, you can’t come back here without me. Go back up to the front desk.” He did as you said, going on about another one of his ailments.

“Sorry, dude, I have ticks all up in my junk again.”

“Oh boy! Okay, I can take care of it.” You escorted Hurk into another room, Jacob sneaking out the back door as you did so. You didn’t think you’d ever see him again, you didn’t think he’d come back after figuring out what you truly wanted, but he had to figure out what he was allergic to at some point. Jacob did come back. He came back the very next day and this time he had scheduled an appointment, very smart.

“I brought you something, Doc.”

“What might-“ He pulled out a stuffed bear and held it out to you. Your eyebrows raised as you didn’t completely understand the gesture, and you didn’t completely expect it either. Was this the fearsome Jacob Seed you had heard so much about?

“It’s so you are never alone.” The shock soon morphed into content, a smile sprung onto your lips and you laughed.

“Thanks, but no thanks.” He held the bear out to insist and raised an eyebrow at you. “It’s nothing personal, against you I mean. I just don’t accept gifts from my patients.”

“Not even my cock?” He took a step closer to you, successfully putting your back to the wall. He smelled like a smokey fire, like morning dew, like the earth's musk, all at once. You wished you could just inhale his scent all day. He looked into your eyes, brought his fingers to your chin and forced you to hold his sharp gaze. “No, you’ll take my cock, won’t you? Just like a good girl.”

“Actually...” You wanted him, you were burning for him at this point and it was tough having to deal with that. “I’m not in the mood.” Jacob’s expression turned dull, he didn’t know how to react. Of all the things he expected you to say, it was not that.

“What are you talking about?” He spat, he was irritated, you had been leading him on this entire time. In actuality, his ego was soaring through his head. He couldn’t understand how any woman wouldn’t want him, he was the only real man in the entire county, maybe even the state. If Darwin had been right, Jacob is the only man in this county that was good enough to even be considered a mate, or perhaps the best mate. If he really wanted to get into primal instincts, you should be begging for him right now.

“I’m not interested at the moment, so please go. Unless you have a medical issue, then you can talk to me.” That made Jacob furious, he stepped away and threw the bear across the room. He deserved this, he was getting too cocky anyways. Besides if you did fuck him right now in your office, where would you be? The whole county would know? Eli wouldn't trust you? The Deputy would hate you? Jacob would fuck you and never come back again?

“I’m not coming back again.” This was probably the one time he didn't get what he wanted; Even more so, he could have taken you forcefully but he didn't. That must have meant something.

“Okay.” You shrugged and watched with a smile as he huffed, storming out of the clinic in anger. He would come back, you knew he would and when he did you would be the only thing he ever wanted. You would certainly guarantee your spot at his side, even if the stupid collapse doesn’t happen. Talk about manipulation. Talk about picking sides.

You went over to the bear and picked it up, giving it a brief hug. You then arranged it to sit on the counter of your office, to show off the little gift that Jacob got you even though you didn’t originally want it. You honestly didn’t take him to be that type of guy, and although you didn’t like gifts it was kind of cute. The day just was a normal day really; Nick Rye and Kim came in to get an ultrasound done, Hurk came back for a checkup on the infection you found he had, Mary May needed headache medicine because supposedly the stock had run out in the nearest store, John came in for his medicine, and so forth. When the day was done, you closed up the clinic and, of course, you were always on call. Your home was only about three miles down the road, so sometimes you just walked. On nights like these it was hard to turn down a nice walk. The wind was blowing and the stars were shining, the moon was at its peak. You could never give that up, it was one of the many reasons you stayed here. You enjoyed the quiet life of Hope County, even if there had been a war going on these past few months.

When you got to the small cabin you owned, something felt off. The doormat was slightly off center and the screen door was somehow unlocked. You waited a good minute with your hand on the door knob before finally deciding to enter your own home. You held the handle of your knife that was sheathed, having a gut feeling that something was definitely wrong and that you needed to be prepared for an attack. 

Your house was always really dark, your shutters were closed all the time and the walls were dark oak wood so it always was pitch black. All you could make out were the shadows in your living room and you could tell that most of them were your furniture. That wasn’t what put you on alert, it was the heavy breathing coming from behind you as you closed the door. Before you could react you were pushed up against the wood and your hand was harshly shoved into the handle of the knife. You struggled as much as you could but it was futile, you would have to wait for an opening. You then captured the intruder’s scent and to an extent it brought you some ease. It was that smoky campfire smell you loved so much: it was Jacob. His breath was right at the nape of your neck, sending shivers all across your skin. 

“You don’t ever say ‘no’ to me again.” He grumbled into your ear and you leaned your head back into his chest. You couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from you, the maniacal cackle of a woman crazed. The nerve that this man had. 

“I will say ‘no’ to you as much as I want.” You elbowed him in the stomach, but your elbow only hit rock hard muscle. Even that made you think about how fucking hot he was. He slowly pressed his palms to either side of your head against the door, nose pressing against your cheek and up towards your hair. 

“Let me show you what you’re missing out on.”

“I’m afraid you might become too attached, Jake.” He growled, you could feel his hardness press against your lower back.

“Let me.” He insisted further, his hands moved from the door down to your hips, following your curves. “I won’t need anyone else after I have you. I know what I want and I want you.” That’s all you wanted to hear, just exactly that. You curved your body towards him, moving your ass back towards his own hard cock.

“Yeah? You want me?” You could hear the clink of him unfastening his belt, the slide of cloth and the thump as his cargo pants dropped to his ankles. 

“I do, now shut up and unbuckle your fucking belt before I cut it off myself.” You hastily did so, shuffling to the side and Jacob did the rest of the work yanking your pants down to your ankles. You stuck your ass out further, hands braced against the wooden door, waiting for him. Jacob wasted no time, his thick cock penetrated your soaking wet core. The harsh sting from his size lessened by the feeling of warm burning pleasure. You bit your bottom lip, Jacob snatched the wrist of your hand that was closest to the knife and he pinned it against your back. His hips began to piston, slapping emanating from where your skin made the most contact.

"You will never fucking say 'no' to me again. Do you understand me?" He was grunting and growling in your ear, forcefully locking his hips with your ass and drawing his thrusts away in a painfully slow manner in comparison to his rough humps inward. 

"Yes, Jacob! Yes!" You felt like you were going to explode, you had never been more turned on in your entire life. This was definitely worth the wait. 

Smack! The rough skin of his free hand extended out over your ass cheek, causing you to reel forward into the door with a loud mixture between a hiss and a moan.

"Mr. Seed?" He corrected, the perfect liquid voice for demanding.

"Yes, Mr.Seed! Don't Stop!" For a few minutes, his hips continued to be the breakdown of your whole resolve. This snap occurred inside of you and you came hard, releasing labored breathes as Jacob's thrusts came to a slow halt. You swore saliva was dripping from the edge of your lips, Jacob's thumb reached out and collected it. You really prayed that he wouldn't stop like that again, in fact, you wanted him to keep going now. Based on his own heavy breathes, he was taking a short break of some kind.

"What's the problem, old man? You can't keep it up." You teased, knowing that would be the quickest way to get him going again. Just like you suspected, a hard hand hit against your ass. You whimpered, the pain pairing perfectly with your post orgasmic bliss.

"Oh, you fucking love teasing me, don't you, doctor? You love bossing me around, and telling me what to do, huh?" You were confused when he released your wrist, hunching over he removed his boots and then his pants. Even in the darkness you could see the smile on that face as he waltzed over to what you knew was your couch. You could hear the plush squeak of the springs as he fell into it. "You want it so bad, doctor. Why don't you come get it yourself." You did just that. Without wasting any time you removed everything, nearly tripping over as you shuffled your boots off. You fell back against the wall with a thump when trying to shimmy your pants down. It was Jacob's time to laugh maniacally. "Don't hurt yourself now, sweetheart." You rushed through the darkness and around the edge of the couch. He was laying flat across it, hands behind his head. You brought your leg over him, settling onto his waist, feeling his erect member where you wanted it the most. His hands moved to your hips, your hands moved to his chest, where you soon found that he was no longer sporting a shirt and jacket. You took a moment to let your hands roam over the hair and the muscles and the bumps that were scars. His own hands did the same, squeezing and grazing fingertips across your plush skin. It was a somewhat calming moment in all the rough, hasty fucking. You let it last long as you felt it needed to. 

"What did I say about calling me, Sweetheart, Jake?" His hands gripped your hips hard, you rose up and slid down onto his hard cock. The both of you released obnoxious moans, it certainly was a good thing that none of this was taking place at the office. You gave Jacob the same treatment he gave you, bouncing up and down on his thickness, setting a pace that was fast and hard. One of his hands moved up to grab a breast, hands gripping so hard that they would surely leave bruises but they felt so good all over.

"Don't you fucking stop!" He said with a throaty growl and you moved your hips faster, your legs growing tired and burning from the intensity but you couldn't stop. The heat was building again and you were about to reach its peak. 

"Oh fuck, Mr. Seed. You like this, you like being inside of me?"

"Urgh, fuck yes." He was coming undone beneath you, torso arching forward towards your own as you moved up and down on his cock. "Who do you fucking belong to?" You were so caught in the moment, so lusty and so horny for that release that what you did was anything but what he expected. You grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down, hips stopping for but a moment as he sat completely sheathed inside of you. His breath skipped, and then your hips moved again, hard and out of sync, his did to the best they could on that squeaky as fuck couch.

"Who the fuck do YOU belong to, Jacob Seed?" And that was it for him, for both of you. The tension snapped and Jacob had flipped you over, pulling you both off of the couch. Supporting your body under his hands from the fall, lips meeting yours, biting teeth and tongues fighting for dominance. His hips moved relentlessly between your legs as his body convulsed, his cock twitching inside of you, and warmth exploding within you. Your back arched up into him, arms traveling around his neck, claws biting into his skin, creating bloody gashes. The thrusts dissipated, the both of you now sticky and sweaty from your sins. He sat back on his knees, cock still seated deep inside you and he let out a huff. You closed your eyes and let your head fall back against the wood floor. The both of you trying to catch your breath because that was the best sex that both of you had probably ever had. After a few minutes of just laying there, with you taking advantage of his bare chest for you to caress, you finally broke the silence.

"Ow," Your hand moved from his chest to your nipple. He came hovering back over you with his hands on either side of your head. "My nipple hurts."

"Yeah, I bit your nipple earlier." You laughed, your hands coming out to cover your face. 

"Oh my gosh, you bit my nipple?" You were so caught up in everything that you hadn't even noticed, despite the fact that it was certainly a very aggressive bite.

"Yes..." Pause. "Do you want me to do it again?"

"No." You grinned under your palms. He lifted one hand, continuing to prop himself up with the other and he removed your hands from your face. He leaned downward, his extended arm now faltering to a forearm against the wood. He held himself up over your, cock still warm within you, twitching. Face now less than an inch away from your own, exchanged breathes between you both. His lips pressed again at yours tender and soft, slightly tangy from the bloodied mess you had made his bottom lips with your teeth. You took this opportunity to admire his biceps, which were flexing since he was practically planking above you. You wrapped your legs around his hips entirely, inviting him to rest his whole weight onto you and he did. It was such a peaceful moment between you two in all the mess that had been. He drew away, nudging his nose with yours. You never in a million years would have expected this from Jacob Seed.

"So, what now? Do you want me to leave, or something?" He asked, and you didn't expect his tone to be so trivial, as if he was expecting you to say 'yes'. Maybe Jacob Seed wasn't as confident as he let on, of course, everyone has their insecurities. He was a scarred man, he was afraid of sharing love or being cared for, he was afraid of weakness, he was afraid of betrayal and so he shoved it to the very back of his mind. It made sense for him to be so doubtful in such a naked and open moment such as this one. 

"Well, I didn't think I was done with you yet." That must have flipped a switch because you could feel his growing smile against your cheek, like he had nothing to worry about.

"Is that so? What do you plan to do with me now, doctor?" You tilted your head up and kissed his salty shoulder.

"What do you want me to do to you, Mr.Seed?"

"Hmm, I can think of a few things." And you felt his cock twitch again, but this time to life, ready for more fucking. For a man his age, that was a rare occurrence. He truly was at his peak physical condition, which reminded you. His hands came down to your hips again and he groaned with desire, he couldn't get enough of you. You thought perhaps this wasn't the best time, but it would be so much fun to annoy him a little, even now. "Fuck, lets head to your room where I can-"

"Wait!" You exclaimed, his whole body tensed up, your palm flat against his chest. 

"What?" In the darkness, you couldn't make out his expression but you knew it was one of confusion.

"I have to tell you something important, it pertains to my doctorly duties." You made sure to carry out the sentence with such a seductive tone that only Jacob's ears could understand, his cock twitched again.

"Oh, and what might that be, Doctor?" He cupped his hands under your back, lifting you up to sit more snug on his thighs as he leaned back away from the floor. He pressed his lips to your neck, nibbling ever so slightly.

"It's a diagnosis, what I should have told you all along." And he had forgotten, you could tell by the way his fingers pressed harder and his cock twitched again.

"Yes?" This was going to be hilarious.

"You're allergic to dogs." Everything became still and silent, Jacob drew away from your shoulder. He then came to stand with you still hanging in his arms and he dropped you onto the couch. You bounced, a large amused smirk formed on your expression, even as Jacob's and your collected juices spilled from down your thigh.

"What did you just say?"

"To dogs, that's what your results were. I wanted to tell you before but-"

"You picked the worst possible moment to say that!" He grumbled, and you couldn't help it as your own boisterous laughter echoed through the cabin. You grabbed your stomach, you were laughing so hard that the muscles in your belly were hurting. Then Jacob was in your face, so close and your laughter came to an immediate halt as he leaned his intimidating figure over you against the couch. His hands were on either side of you, clenching hard at the top edges of the seating. "You know what I think your diagnosis is, doctor?" His voice was so low, so demanding, but so generous and warm.

"What?" You bit your bottom lip, you wanted to reach out and grab him again, fuck him like there was no tomorrow.

"You have a big fucking mouth." You licked your lips and leaned in to kiss him hard, but he drew away with a snort. "You want to know the cure?" You rolled your eyes, you didn't want to wait any longer.

"Get to the point, Jacob." He came to fully stand and you heard a squeak from the couch as he lifted his foot up onto the seating. Through the dark shadows you could see him, rubbing his cock and extending his hips towards you.

"You put it to better use."

"Of course..." You were more than happy with sucking him dry if that's what he wanted. "Whatever you say, Mr. Seed."

Your favorite patient by far.

* * *

**~Bonus~**

**Adelaide:** "You saw Jacob without his shirt on?! What was it like?!"  
**Reader:** "You asked me the same thing when I saw John without his shirt on."  
**Adelaide:** "I know! Boy, do I wish I went to medical school, darlin'. Can you imagine how many dicks I would have seen by now? Speaking of dicks, have you ever seen Jacob's dick? I swear that man must has something stirring in there-(Y/N), why are you turning red? You're burning up, sweetheart? (Y/N), is everything okay?  
**Reader:** "Yes, yes, everything is fine." _*looks out the helicopter window with cheeks that are the color of tomatoes*_

* * *

**~Bonus 2~**

**Father Joseph:** "(Y/N), it's so great to see you. How has your day been, my child?"  
**Reader:** "It's been going really well actually. I love helping as many people as I can."  
**Father Joseph:** "Oh yes, of course, you are such a kind person, so giving, so loving.  
**Reader:** "Thank you, father. That means so much to me. Can I help you with anything?"  
**Father Joseph:** "Actually, I came to ask you about my brother Jacob. He told me he has been coming here quite often, but he won't tell me what is wrong. I was hoping you could let me in on the severity of his illness. He hated going to the doctor before and now he is here more often than never."  
**Reader:** _*eyes widen, cheeks turn red*_  
**Jacob:** _*exits the door that enters into your office*_ "(Y/N), have you seen my shirt, I can't seem to find it-"  
_*Jacob and you awkwardly stand there as Joseph goes into a rant about lust and marriage and the collapse*_

* * *

**~Bonus 3~**

**John:** "So brother, Joseph enlightened me about your sinful activities with the doctor."  
**Jacob:** "Mind yourself, little brother, that's not any of your business."   
**John:** _*nods his head with a feigned sense of understanding*_ "Hmm, well I just thought I would enlighten you. The doctor has seen me naked multiple times and I think she likes what she sees."  
**Jacob:** _*fists clench*_ "That's not true."  
**John:** "Jacob, she's my main doctor after all. Why do you think I see her so often? She's always begging to have a look."  
**Jacob:** _*slams fist onto the table*_ "That's enough, John"  
**John:** "Just ensuring you realize that you do have competition, brother."  
**Jacob:** _*slams fist onto the table again, storms out of room*_  
**John:** _*Pulls out phone, dial's reader's number*_ "(Y/N), I did exactly what you told me to do."  
**Reader:** _*you on the other end of the phone*_ "Really? Good! Did he get angry?"  
**John:** "He did, my dear. He's probably heading your way right now."  
**Reader:** "Fantastic! Thank you so much, John."  
**John:** "And our deal?"  
**Reader:** _*rolls eyes*_ "Yes, I will put in a good for you with the Deputy. I mean, they are already obsessed with you so."  
**John:** "Yes!"


End file.
